1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information displaying apparatus for a vehicle which allows an occupant to see information on the vehicle displayed on a displaying device by reflecting the vehicle information on a plurality of reflecting mirror members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known an information displaying apparatus for a vehicle such as an automobile, which is mounted on the vehicle, for example, as disclosed in JP-A 2001-113981, (see FIG. 28).
First of all, to explain from a structure thereof, such a conventional information displaying apparatus for the vehicle is provided with an instrument panel 2 extending along a direction of width of the vehicle at front of a driver seat in a vehicle interior 1, and a multi-display device 3 structured by a liquid crystal displaying device or a CRT device located at a center portion of the instrument panel in the direction of vehicle width between the driver seat and a passenger seat.
The multi-display device 3 is provided with a multi-display screen 3c disposed at an opening 3b of a cluster 3a provided at an upper part of the instrument panel 2 so as to enable the occupant to see the screen 3c. 
In addition, a speed displaying portion 4 for displaying speed, and a switch-screen displaying portion 5 which displays information on a map or the like of a navigation device, and at the same time, displays, by means of a switching-over operation, a group of operating switches and information on in-vehicle devices such as an audio or an air-conditioning equipment, are provided in the multi-display screen 3c. The speed displaying portion and the switch-screen displaying portion arc combined in the multi-display screen, and the multi-display screen displays those speed displaying portion and the switch-screen displaying portion within one screen thereof.
Furthermore, an operating portion 7 for controlling and commanding the respective car-mounted devices by suitably selecting and executing the group of operating switches displayed on the switch-screen displaying portion 5 is provided in a center cluster portion 6 provided below the multi-display device 3.
Also, in such an information displaying apparatus for a vehicle shown in FIG. 29, a panel-display device 9 is stored with directing a displaying surface 9a thereof toward an upward direction in a cluster 8 as a storage portion provided on the instrument panel 2.
At the displaying surface 9a of the panel-display device 9, a plurality of reflecting mirror members 10a, 10b and 10c for allowing an occupant to see information on the vehicle displayed on the displaying surface 9a from the vehicle interior by reflecting the vehicle information, are provided having a certain distance to each other.
Next, an operation of those conventional information displaying apparatuses for the vehicle will be explained.
In the conventional information displaying apparatus for the vehicle shown in FIG. 28 structured as described above, since the multi-display device 3 and the operating portion 7 are provided separately from each other, an amount of movement in line of sight of the occupant when viewing the speed displaying portion 4 of the multi-display device 3 while the vehicle moves is less, and it is possible to operate the operating portion 7 provided in the center cluster portion 6 at a near position where hand of the occupant seated in the driver seat can be reached thereto.
In addition, in the information displaying apparatus for the vehicle shown in FIG. 29, when the vehicle information are displayed in respective areas L1-L3 of the displaying surface 9a of the panel-display device 9, the vehicle information displayed on the displaying surface 9a are respectively reflected by the reflecting mirror members 10a, 10b and the reflecting mirror member 10c, thereby the vehicle information are seen and recognized by the occupant in the vehicle interior 1 as a representation which the occupant can see them stereoscopically.
Accordingly, in a case of the information displaying apparatus for the vehicle shown in FIG. 28, it is possible to display a plurality of vehicle information at a time by overlapping them, by facing the multi-display screen provided with the speed displaying portion 4 and the switch-screen displaying portion 5 toward the vehicle interior 1 from the opening 3b of the cluster 3a. 
However, in the conventional information displaying apparatus for the vehicle shown in FIG. 29, since it is structured such that each of the vehicle information displayed in the respective areas L1-L3 of the displaying surface 9a of the panel-display device 9 are reflected by the reflecting mirror members 10a, 10b and 10c, which are respectively disposed by having the certain distance from each other, there has been a problem that the vehicle information are overlapped mutually and thus become difficult to see them, if a plurality of reflecting mirror members 10a are used in those reflecting mirror members.
Particularly, if number of reflecting mirror members is increased, a problem occurs that a great deal of vehicle information are overlapped mutually and thus become difficult to see them. even. more.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 28, if the panel-display device 9 shown in FIG. 29 is placed and used at the center portion of the instrument panel 2 positioned in the direction of vehicle width between the driver seat and the passenger seat, an opening 8a of the cluster 8 have to be directed toward the driver seat, and displacement of displaying between each of the front and rear reflecting mirror members 10a, 10b and 10c have to be reduced.
In addition, in the conventional information displaying apparatus for the vehicle shown in FIG. 28, since the multi-display screen provided with the speed displaying portion 4 and the switch-screen displaying portion 5 is faced from the opening 3b of the cluster 3a toward the vehicle interior 1, there is a limitation in a display area and thus it is difficult to increase an amount of information of the vehicle information that can be displayed.
Particularly, if a portion for displaying the vehicle information is provided in the center cluster 6 provided below the cluster 3a, the amount of movement in line of sight between a line of sight toward a front of the vehicle of the occupant and a viewpoint to see that displaying portion becomes large. Thus a problem occurs that it becomes difficult to provide visibility thereof to be fine.
Furthermore, in the conventional information displaying apparatus for the vehicle shown in FIG. 29, if the number of reflecting mirror members 10a, 10b . . . and so on is increased, a problem rises that a dimension in a direction of height of a displaying portion visible from the vehicle interior 1 by the occupant becomes less.
In addition, in the conventional information displaying apparatus for the vehicle shown in FIG. 29, since displaying in the area L3 which is positioned far from the occupant in the displaying surface 9a of the panel-display device 9 is recognized and seen from the opening 8a of the cluster 8 after transmitting the reflecting mirror members 10a and 10b, there has been a problem that a luminance in the displaying is faded when the displaying transmits the reflecting mirror members 10a and 10b which are near from the occupant.
Furthermore, there is a case in which a display position of the displaying surface 9a cannot be changed in order to simplify the structure of the apparatus. In such a case, an order of the displaying of the panel-display device 9 seen from the occupant cannot be changed, and thus it is difficult to accentuate the vehicle information which is desired to be emphasized.